Change My Mind
by StormAria
Summary: Lucy's life seems to be targeted by none other than the black dragon, Acnologia! With Natsu down for the count and the obliviousness of Fairy Tail, will Lucy be able to change Acnologia's mind? Or will she suffer from his pain? Maybe if Natsu would just wake up. (summary might change)


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Enormous brown eyes haunted his wayward memories. Her sun-coloured hair sent whiffs of sweet smelling scents into his olfactory nerves. 'Strawberry,' his mind registered absentmindedly. So soothing. So calming. It was all her.

All the tension and stress – the chaos that originated from his troublesome magic and his infuriating adopted father had finally melted away with her beautiful presence. Every time he saw her, it felt like he could breathe again. If only he could bathe in it. If only he could bask in her very light. If only he was not the definition of chaos itself.

Yes, Anna Heartfilia made Acnologia the dragon slayer who brought chaos to the world _want_ to be good. To be nice. To be better. To understand the reasons behind her blinding smile. To live in the light and forget all the wrongness that his dragon had drilled into his mind, heart and body. Albeit, he had only agreed to learn such magic to help in the Dragon War on the ends of coexisting with dragons.

But Acnologia knew with every fibre of his being that this respite from reality was going to be shortly lived. He knew once he left her presence again, he would revert back into a dragon slayer that hated anything and everything that was peaceful. As was his life purpose.

And he had to stop that.

He had to do so if he wanted anything to do with Anna, with his mate. His love. Yes, Acnologia would admit to loving Anna Heartfilia with everything that made him, him. To protect her. To keep her safe. Safe from anything that could possibly harm her. Safe from sadness, stress, anger, even death. Anything besides being her cheerful self.

And he really did not want to anger her ("ACNO YOU IDIOT!" Anna yelled, kicking him in the head). She was extremely scary when she was angry ("STOP SCARY MY SILVER SPIRITS! THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" a swift kick to the stomach sent Acnologia flying). He called her 'Scary Anna' whenever she did ("WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Anna's angry fit did not let up for days after). Not to her face, obviously ("I called you Scary Anna, woman!" "WHY YOU!" the next time Acnologia woke up was two days later). He did not have a death wish that was for sure.

Anna did not know the reason to Acnologia's stern expression every time he happened to gaze at nothing at all. But Acnologia himself knew she saw him. That just proved that he had to settle this war. HE had to end it somehow.

 _But he did not expect it to end like this._

* * *

Acnologia shook his head, clearing up the cloud of memories that invaded his thoughts. Yes, he might have lived for over 400 years but his memories were crystal clear, as if they happened yesterday. And they only served to distract him from his true purpose. He was here to rid the world of all dragons' race – be it dragons or dragon slayers. That, and to exact his revenge on the immortal dark wizard Zeref who had ultimately took his mate away. The very person who provoked her into believing that he was nothing but a monster who killed for the sake of killing. But that was a hefty lie that cost Anna her life.

However, without Anna's guiding light, Acnologia fell deeper and deeper into chaos. Just as his long ago destroyed dragon had intended him to be. But by this point, Acnologia himself had finally embrace his fate to be the Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse. Yes, he was going to wreak havoc to those weak and puny humans who thought that _love_ and _friendship_ could triumph over evil in the long run. Not everything was that simple. He was utterly disgusted that he himself had used to believe in those flimsy ideals. How naïve. And he paid dearly for it.

No, he was not going to allow anyone else into his stone cold heart again. No one would ever harm him as Anna's passing had. If ever he found a ling that shone as brightly as hers before he completed his personal vendetta, he had the responsibility to snuff it out. Even if he had to murder every last one of Anna Heartfilia's descendants – _his_ descendants.

And it so happened that the very last one of their descendants was Fairy Tail's very own Light of the Fairies, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. And right by her side was her own dragon slayer who was currently out of it.

Seems the princess was the one protecting the dragon.

How very ironic.

* * *

"Natsu," Lucy's soft sadden voice filled the space of the otherwise empty infirmary.

Porlyusica, the old pinkette healer had left for her break earlier, seeing as Natsu was out of the red thanks to Brandish's mass manipulation magic. However, he did not seem to be able to wake up any time soon. Lucy was more worried at this revelation.

Even though Porlyusica had informed her in her own reassuring way that Natsu was fine and that he would awaken when he was ready. In all honesty, Porlyusica had hit Lucy on the head with her walking staff, nontokindly and told her "To straighten that back and stop your needless fussing". Natsu was fine and she should "just be happy that he'll live".

Porlyusica had also added a discreet mumble that to Lucy sounded a lot like, "Layla was never this annoying,"

But that could not be right. It seemed impossible to Lucy that her mother and the old healer to have ever met so Lucy decided to dismiss it without a second's thought. All Lucy wanted now was for Natsu to open his onyx eyes and give her one of his wide signature grins. _Her grin._ The grin he would only flash her way because they were more than comrades. They were partners. Family even.

And until he awoken, Lucy would stay by his side and protect him with her very life. Just as he would do the same for her.

However, Lucy was in the dark about another deadly threat heading her way. A threat on her life. Acnologia's presence might have been sensed by all the dragon slayers but as to his purpose in coming to their seeming rescue was unknown to everyone present except for the very perceptive Zeref and Acnologia himself.

Lucy was unaware that her life was targeted by her great-great-great (so on and so forth) grandfather who even she did not know was related to her. Yes, Anna Heartfilia had many secrets and those very secrets might just be the Light of the Fairies undoing.

* * *

 **This has been bugging me since forever that I couldn't write anything for Just Call My Name (OHSHC Fic)!**

 **So, I decided to write this anyway and hopefully it won't eat away my sanity.**

 **It's going to be a chapter fic so I hope you can bear with me**

 **Tell me what you think about the initial exposure!**

 **Love,**

 **~StormAria~**


End file.
